


Becoming Legend

by Lynn40



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Will change as the story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn40/pseuds/Lynn40





	Becoming Legend

The extravagant ballroom was filled with the golden rays of artificial light that glinted off the polished bronze throughout the room. The patrons of the party flitted about without a care in the world, well that is, all but two. These two strangers, that are so alike but oh so very different, have never met. But their destinies are intertwined and fate has set their meeting for tonight. The first, a woman, was born to darkness but strives to become light. The second, a man, was born to the light but embraces the darkness to uphold his moral values.  
The woman isolates herself from the rest of the gathered masses and watches her quarry, as the gaggle of giggling women moved around him, simpering for his attention. She laughed at their idiocy within the confines of her mind and wondered why these women would degrade themselves in such a way for the fleeting affections of a man. In the midst of her internal rambling, she notices a break in the seemingly endless wave of bodies surrounding her target and decides to make her move. May as well have a little fun before I have to kill him, she thinks as she makes her way across the crowded room toward Mr. Wayne. Her thoughts drift to the mysterious Batman and the remarkable similarity between his fighting style and that of the league. She knows it’s too specific to be a coincidence, the Batman appears and Bruce Wayne just happens to have returned to Gotham, around the same time. Mr. Wayne is one of the few who stands in the way of her father’s vision for a new Gotham. Caught up with her own thoughts she didn’t notice as her heel catch on the hem of her gown and she began to fall. She had no time to stop her descent before she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. With her abrupt stop she was in a momentary state of shock until she was slowly turned to face her rescuer and was faced with none other than Bruce Wayne. Up close she could see why the women were so infatuated, he was very handsome.  
“Are you OK” Bruce asked looking kind of smug to the woman’s eyes. Wait, when did he become Bruce? She pondered within her head. She can’t get attached, she told herself.  
“Fine” She answered pulling away, a faint blush on her cheeks. As much as she tried she could not tear her eyes away from him, at least until he released her and her full weight came to rest on her feet sending jolts of pain up her right leg. She winced slightly from the pain. If she were in the company of anyone else it would have gone unnoticed, but alas she was not.  
“Are you sure you’re alright, maybe I should check?” He said already beginning to kneel down to inspect her ankle.  
“No, it’s just a small discomfort from the heels, I’m perfectly fine” She said all traces of discomfort vanquished from her expression.  
“Well then you should have no qualms about me having a look then” He said with a snarky grin.  
“If you must check can you at least do it somewhere a bit more….private?” She mumbled as the infernal blush once again bloomed across her cheeks. The question caused Wayne to look up and upon closer examination found multiple guests staring at the couple. The majority of the on lookers were members of the group formerly surrounding Wayne, who were all now glaring at the mystery women who so quickly captured the billionaire’s attention. Although if the whispers and steadily growing band of interlopers were anything to go by word was spreading fast.  
“It seems as though we’re the center of attention” He whispered in her ear as he stood.  
“So we are, but Mr. Wayne contrary to what you may believe, some of us don’t enjoy being ogled” She hissed at him with far more malice than what was necessary. He looked slightly surprised by her proclamation but reined in his facial expressions quickly. He began pulling her through the throng of people, some of whom quickly looked away as they passed. The woman drug her heels the whole time Wayne was manhandling her.  
“Will you come on already?” He asked frustration coloring his voice.  
“No!” she said stubbornly.  
“You’re the one who wanted to go somewhere private” he said and picked her up bridal style.  
“I can walk you oaf, I’m not an infant!” she nearly screamed, shocked at his brazen attitude. Her exclamation was met by the stifled chuckles and outright laughs of the spectators causing her to blush a deeper shade of red. While she was distracted by the humiliation of being a part of such a spectacle Wayne carried her the rest of the way to their destination, a small secluded balcony. There he placed her on the wide concrete railing where she sulked as he checked her ankle. Her ankle, was of course, sprained. As with all the arguing she couldn’t put forth the conscious effort to speed up the healing process. But now, as she sat on the cool stone, that’s all she could think about and she had to hold back the power that ached to right the mistake.  
“Your ankles sprained” He said giving her an incredulous look.  
“I know” She said with a sigh.  
“Why didn’t you just say so instead of hiding it?” Bruce was kind of cute with that puzzled look on his face, she decided, before scolding herself for the use of his first name.  
“Because despite what you may think I don’t need a knight in shining armor, Mr. Wayne” She had a tired edge to her voice as she said it.  
“Bruce” He said quietly  
“What?” She said in utter disbelief.  
“Call me Bruce” He said with a faint smile gracing his lips.  
“If you insist, Bruce, My names Katima” She said with a smile to match his upon her lips. A comfortable silence settled between them. His eyes remained on her, while hers roamed the streets of Gotham and its skyline. As she was looking, movement on the street below caught her eye. It was two dark vans that just pulled in front of the hotel. From the vans roughly ten men in clown masks emerged. The brunette nudged Bruce and pointed out the scene below. “Those men in the masks look like they have guns” She whispered.  
“It’s hard to see in the dark, but they do” He said making a move to leave before he seemed to remember himself. “I have to warn everyone”  
“If you do that it could cause a panic and when they get here they’ll start shooting!” The woman feigned hysteria.  
“Then I’ll just check on my friend. Will you be ok to stay here alone?” He asked quite concerned.  
“Yes you daft man I’ll be fine, GO!” She said in irritation. It wasn’t long after, that he hurried off.  
“Finally!’ She mumbled. The woman, with a flick of her wrist and a brief flash of light, was dressed in an onyx cloak over a black Kevlar suite, her ankle fully healed. Moments later there was a series of crashes, screams and a few fires of what sounded like a shotgun. Not wasting a second Katima teleported to the grandiose chandelier in the ballroom, unseen of course. From her vantage point she saw the men from earlier herding the rich folk of Gotham into the center of the floor. The thing that really caught her eye though was the green haired man in front of a brunette woman, he was holding a knife inside her mouth, as he ranted about his wife and scars. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the shadows move. “So the Bat’s here” She whispered. “Well I may as well help out” With that she leaped from her perch to the man, she thought was called Joker, and she safely took the knife from the girl’s mouth before he could slice up her pretty face. She then proceeded to wail on him and half of his goons while Batman took care of the other half.  
“You the Bat’s girl?” Scarface asked.  
“No” She said curtly.  
“Who are you then sweetheart?” The clown spoke to her again.  
“Why would I tell you, Scarface?” Her question was met with a wicked grin.  
“I prefer to be called the Joker” She cheered in her mind apparently she could recall the headlines.  
“Well sorry Joker, but I don’t much care for comedians” Her smile was concealed by her hood as she kicked him away. She moved closer to the Bat after she watched the clown scurry away.  
“The Joker had a valid question.” This was stated by the gravelly voice of the dark knight himself.  
“Ha-ha, wouldn’t you like to know, darling” Her laugh was mellifluous and apparently quite infectious, because the intimidating and stony Bat cracked a smile. “Someone should give me a metal because I dare say I just saw a smile on your lips”  
“Just a twitch of facial muscles” He retorted.  
“Hmmm, snarky aren’t you?” Afterward she wondered if she really giggled. There it was again that barely noticeable quirk of his lips. She noticed how she longed to see that smile again even after only beholding it twice.  
“I prefer to think of myself as a realist” Out of the corner of her eye she saw the joker with the brunette, yet again, but this time very near a window.  
“Well Mr. Realist I hate to crash the party, but Scarface just found another dance partner, gotta run!” She reached them as he threw her out the window, without the slightest bit of hesitation, she leaped after the brunette. Before she plummeted less than one story, Katima had the woman in her arms and was soaring upward and through the window once again. The brunette was screaming as Katima landed on the tiled floor. “Hush, your safe, look you're on solid ground” She said as she withdrew her arms. “Sweetie its OK, there’s no need to hyperventilate”  
“Rachel, my names Rachel” She said once she calmed down.  
“Wish we could’ve met under better circumstances Rachel” It was then that she heard the sirens. “Got to go Rach” Katima turned to fly off but was stopped by her voice.  
“Aren’t you going to tell me your name?”  
“Kind of defeats the purpose of the hood, doesn’t it?” Katima didn’t turn as she addressed her and once she was done flew behind a building and teleported back to the balcony.


End file.
